Fan:Hyumon
Hyumon are Hybrid Digimon whose species name is a corruption of "human", similar to Dinohyumon. Hyumon are a species that was recently developed in an attempt to merge the powers of both tamers and Digimon. Hyumon are built from human DNA data, and as such appear identical to humans. But because they are digital beings their existence is closer to that of Digimon than of humans. On their own, Hyumon are no more powerful than the average human. Though they are not classified by levels as normal Digimon are, their base strength leaves them somewhere around the Rookie level. Though they are not particularly powerful in their basic state, they have a variety of abilities that can make them a force to be reckoned with. Hyumon are able to wield any sort of Digivice just as humans can, enabling them to evolve and Xros other Digimon. Since they are technically Digimon, Hyumon are also able to perform DigiXros (though they are unable to Digivolve on their own. Hyumon also do not age, have a Digimon's limitless lifespan, and revert to Digi-Eggs if they are deleted. Hyumon's hatch at the same age and with the same form every time they are reborn. Unlike Digimon, individual Hyumon have their own human names, distinguishing them from other Hyumon. Because of the variations in DNA data, no two Hyumon take the same form when using DigiXros. Hyumon + Arms Hyumon + Arms are Enhancement Hybrid Digimon whose species name is derived from "Hyumon" and "Arms" (as in armaments). This is the "Armed Form" of Hyumon, accessed via DigiXros between two Hyumon. This is not the form's true name, but a placeholder. The real name varies between Hyumon combinations(Ex. Gian + Bianco Lancer).In order to ease the burden of DigiXros on the bodies of the Hyumon involved, one Hyumon will take on the form of a weapon while the other remains unchanged. Thus the weapon bears the full burden of their own power, while the other focuses and directs that power, thus relieving the strain on both. How useful or powerful this form is depends on the two Hyumon being familiar with each other's powers and being trained to use them. It is a form that requires true cooperation. Hyumon (Armor) Hyumon (Armor) are Advanced Hybrid Digimon whose species name is derived from "Hyumon" "Armor". It did not take long for the creators of the Hyumon to realize that without another Digimon present their creations were completely useless. To remedy this they created a Digimental for each Hyumon, each derived from the specific Hyumon's own DNA data. This gave the Hyumon the ability to Armor Digivolve by performing a specific action and shouting "Digimental up!" Unlike normal Digimentals, which take a form similar to a Digi-Egg, these take the shape of an item or piece of clothing. Hyumon are careful to guard these items, calling them "Treasures," as they would be left unable to Digivolve without them. Since the Digimentals are derived from a Hyumon's own specific DNA data, they are only useable by their corresponding Hyumon and the powers granted are unique to each. These powers are an enhanced version of their weapon forms. In their Armor state, Hyumon are no longer defenseless, and can fight at the level of Champion or higher (varying with the individual). Hyumon (Xrossed) Hyumon (Xrossed) are Composition Hybrid Digimon whose species name is derived from "Hyumon" and "DigiXros." It is the "Brotherhood Form" of Hyumon. While the burden of fusing fully through DigiXros is too much for most Hyumon, there are those whose bonds are powerful enough to overcome this, allowing two Hyumon to fuse into one. This can only be done in the Hyumon's stronger, combat-ready Armor form, or else their data would crash. Though this level of power is difficult to obtain, the rewards are high, as the Hyumon's power increases exponentially. List of Notable Hyumon Xros Wars: *Yusuke Amano Digimon Next Frontier: *Gianpaolo del Leone *Bianco Cavallo